Domingo en la Playa
by Ro-Ro Hale
Summary: un simple viaje a la playa, ¿puede llevarte al amor de tu vida? o ¿por lo menos a un día divertido? MAL SUMMARY TODOS HUMANOS EXB AXJ EmXRo BeXAn "NO CONTIENE LEMMON"


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**BELLA POV**

-¡Alice, muevete ya es tarde!- dije por cuanta vez. Ya se nos había hecho tarde y todo por culpa de Alice que decía que su cabello y maquillaje tenía que combinar con su traje de baño, por dios esta duende realmente estaba loca

-Ya estoy saliendo- apareciendo al fin en la sala

-Bueno, haya vamos- gritamos las cuatro

Hoy era el día que estábamos esperando, había pasado más de dos meses que habíamos podido salir todas juntas, la universidad nos absorbía demasiado y bueno al fin podíamos tomar un descanso; y por supuesto a donde nos dirigíamos ¡a la playa!

Salimos de la casa y dirigiéndonos al BMW M3 de Rosalie, obviamente ella era la que iba a manejar, de copiloto iba mi otra amiga Angela y la duende desquiciada y yo en la parte de atrás, Alice detrás de Angela y yo detrás de Rose. Partimos rumbo a Will Rogers State Beach, desde nuestra casa en Santa Mónica hasta la playa serian unas dos horas de viaje más o menos. Cuando tómanos la San Vicente Blvd hacia el oeste le pedimos a Rose que bajara la capota del carro ya que el sol estaba de lo más glorioso

-Rose, y ¿que tal vas con ese chico con quien estabas saliendo?-le pregunte ya que la veía entusiasmada con el chico

-Pues nada, solo era un patán que estaba jugando doble play*- dijo Rose enfureciéndose

-Mejor eras demasiado para el – la reconforto Angi con una voz molesta como si quisiera matar la Royce ya que fue ella quien se lo presento –lamento que lo haya hecho, no sabía que era así; por favor perdóname- pidió en un susurro, mientras Alice y yo nos veíamos preocupadas de que Rose la tomara con Angi sin querer, ya que su carácter no era el mejor de todos

-No tengo nada que disculparte, tu no tuvistes la culpa de nada- le dijo Rose ofreciéndole una sonrisa muy sincera- además estamos para disfrutar y no para amargarnos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo subiéndole el volumen al equipo del carro en el cual estaba sanando You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift y comenzamos a cantar a todo pulmón, desde de esta cantamos varias, además de bailar sentadas y sobre actuar un poco, ganándonos piropos y cornetazos en el camino. Cuando llegamos a la vía Pacific Coast Hwy encontramos una cola ligera que por ende tuvimos que disminuir la velocidad

Un Jeep gigantesco nos quedo a nuestro lado izquierdo y en él había unos chicos muy lindos, no lográbamos ver bien ya que por la diferencia de tamaño entre los autos, se nos dificultaba la visión, así que no podíamos detallarlos bien; pero de que eran lindos, lo eran. Alice noto que los chicos que se encontraban en la ventanilla veían insistentemente

-Chicas, acérquese- dijo Alice colocándose en el centro del auto- los chicos del al lado están pendientes de nosotras… así que les parece si les damos un show gratis y los ponemos a mil…- termino sonriendo con malicia

- Yo no voy… ustedes saben que eso no se me da- decía Angi sonrojándose al ser la mas tímida del grupo

-Bueno yo si le entro- dije entusiasmada

-¿Que canción?- dijo Rose viendo a la duende de reojo y pendiente del camino

- I Kissed a girl- pronuncio Alice viéndome fijamente, yo sabía que quería decir con esa mirada provocar y seducir _"me encantaba la idea"_

-Que malvada…- dijo Rose antes de colocar la canción a todo volumen, obviamente para que ellos la escucharan. Alice y yo _ que éramos las que íbamos a interpretar los papeles_ nos acomodamos en los asientos, pasándole a Angi los bolsos que teníamos

Comenzó a sonar música y nosotras nos movíamos con ella

This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
I got so brave,  
drink in hand.  
Lost my discretion  
its not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you,  
caught my attention.

Cuando cantábamos la primera estrofa nos íbamos moviendo poco a poco, hasta quedar arrodilladas en el asiento, una frente a la otra

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)

Esta estrofa era más erótica. Con el primer verso nos acercamos peligrosamente, como si quisiéramos besarnos, tomando en nuestras manos el rostro de la otra, con el siguiente nos separamos relamiéndonos nuestros labios, tocándonos , dibujando nuestros cuerpos con las manos

No, I don't even know your name,  
it doesn't matter.  
Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do.  
Not how they should behave.  
My head gets, so confused.  
Hard to obey.

Dábamos fugaces miradas y cada vez que lo hacíamos les dábamos sonrisas picaras, me di cuenta que en la parte de atrás había dos chicos ya que se peleaban por la ventana y logran una mejor vista de lo que hacíamos, literalmente se les caía la baba. Me daba la impresión que iban a chocar por que el chofer estaba más pendiente de nuestro carro que del suyo

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)

En estos momentos comenzamos a bailar con Rose y Angi. Rose soltó una mano del volante y agarro mi cuello sobándolo y luego descendiendo por mis brazos hasta mis piernas, mientras Alice prácticamente se le montaba a una sonrojada Angi

Us girls we are so magical.  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist,  
so touchable.  
To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent.

Cantamos, pasamos una mano por nuestro brazo mostrando lo suave que son, por nuestros labios, y lanzándoles un beso y luego Alice abrazándome y mostrando una sonrisa angelical

I kissed a girl and i liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)

Al terminar la canción, nos habíamos detenido por un semáforo y los chicos se encontraban detrás de nosotras, nos arrodillamos mirando hacia atrás donde ellos se encontraban

-Rose acelera y piérdete apenas cambie el semáforo- dije

-Okey Bella- estaba confiada ya que era una de las mejores conductoras que conocía. Le comunique a Alice lo que íbamos hacer. Comenzamos a lanzarles besos, saludarlos y sonriéndoles justamente cuando Rose acelero, dejándolos botados y perdiéndolos de vista. Comenzamos a reír histéricamente por nuestra locura, unos cuantos minutos después llegamos a la playa, estacionamos y comenzamos a bajar las cosas, no eran muchas cosas, solo nuestros respectivos bolsos, unas dos sombrillas y una pequeña hielera

Nos acomodamos cerca de la orilla ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, colocamos las sombrillas y la hielera entre estas, para que no recibiera tanto calor. Alice con lo alocada que es comenzó a quitarse la ropa apurada por entrar en el mar, su traje de baño era bonito, sexy y le quedaba muy bien, era strapless y de pinta de leopardo, lo que esperaba que ninguna ole le quitara la parte de arriba. Rose acomodo su toalla para tomar el sol, se quito la ropa muy sensualmente develando su bikini de color chocolate en la parte de abajo y azul con blanco en la de arriba mostrándose al salvavidas que se encontraba cerca y si les soy sincera no estaba nada mal, yo sin más me quite la mi ropa y me tendí junto con Rose para tomar el sol, Angi estaba intimidada y con mucha pena se quito la suya quedando en un bikini blanco con punticos verdes y se sentó a la sombra viendo a la duende bañarse.

**EDWARD POV**

Nos encontrábamos en el camino a la playa, para tratar de levantarle el ánimo a Ben que acababa de terminar con su novia de cinco años. El chico realmente estaba deprimido, todavía no podía creer que Amelia le hubiera hecho semejante cosa, y no era que la amara, ya que nos había confesado que se le había acabado el amor… lo que le dolía eran lo cachos, su orgullo de hombre se había ido por el caño

Entramos en la vía de la playa en la cual había cola, y no saben cuál fue mi sorpresa ver que en el carro de al lado se encontraban cuatro prefectas chicas en un BMW descapotable, al parecer notaron que las observaba ya que se reunieron a hablar, no podía escuchar lo que decían aunque tuviera la ventana abajo. Cuando les fui a decir a los chicos para que vieran, me di cuenta que Ben ya las veía

-Chicos…- mi discurso fue interrumpido por una música demasiado sexy, voltee a ver de qué se trataba y me quede con el ojo cuadrado a ver a una diosa de cabello caoba largo y otra de cabello oscuro corto que apuntaba hacia todos lados… por dios les juro que esta escena era la más sensual que había visto en mi vida _es que después de todo soy hombre; a que hombre no se le antojan tener a dos chicas a la vez_ Casi termino en mis pantalones cuando las vi acercarse para darse un beso… pero _"Mierda"_ no se lo dieron, en este momento Jasper estaba que me quitaba el puesto para poder ver todo también, supongo que él se encontraba igual que yo

La castaña comenzó a bailar con la rubia que estaba manejando y esta a su vez la estaba sobando _La Estaba Sobando_ ya quisiera ser yo la que la tocara. Tenía un cuerpo que incitaba al pecado, vestía unos shorts que apenas la tapaba y una polera strapless color rosa que dejaba ver parte de su bañador. La pequeñita llevaba una mini-falda de jean y una polera de tirantes marrón _no se notaba bañador_ pero les puedo decir que era de tigre ya que nos mostro las bragas cuando bailaba y casi se le montaba a la chica de adelante que estaba incomoda y muy sonrojada

Nos mostraban miradas lascivas mientras bailaban y casi al final de la canción, nos tentaban deslizando sus manos por sus cuerpos, labios y al final nos lanzaron un beso._ "Eso era todo" _me dije a mi mismo, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría urgente. Le dije a Emmet que se cambiara de canal y que quedara detrás de ellas, en ese momento el semáforo se puso rojo y nos las quedamos viendo las diosas que se había colocado para vernos, de un momento a otro nos saludaron y nos volaron un beso… y… desaparecieron de la vista como arte de magia. Nos quedamos en shock hasta que los otros carros comenzaron a tocar corneta. Maldije internamente por lo que había pasado, no habíamos podido hablar o pedir al menos sus números y dudo mucho que no las encontráramos de nuevo y menos con la cantidad de playas que habían en la zona

Nadie dijo nada mas desde que nuestras diosas desaparecieron en el firmamento, Jasper y yo realmente nos encontrábamos malhumorados, por lo que pude ver en la poca atención que le dirigí, creo que le gusto le pequeñita de cabello alborotado… en cambio yo quede embelesado por la diosa de cabello caoba y movimientos sexys. Llegamos a la playa Will Rogers State Beach, bajamos los bolsos la hielera y el toldo para cuando nos cansáramos del sol. No habíamos terminado de colocar las cosas en la arena, cuando Jasper y yo salimos corriendo al mar, necesitábamos con urgencia enfriarnos

-¡¡¡CALENTUROSOS!!!- nos grito Emmet desde la playa comenzando soltar una risotadas atronadoras. No le dimos importancia y saltamos al agua, cada uno agarro por su lado tratando de calmarse

Nade por un rato tratando de disminuir la temperatura de mi cuerpo, pero comencé a pensar en ella, esa chica de movimientos sensuales, mirada lasciva, sonrisa picara y a la vez inocente; comencé a divagar en su cuerpo, en las curvas de la cadera, esas piernas que aunque no las vi bien parecían extremadamente largas… _"Demonios" _ volvía el calor a mi cuerpo, respire profundo y me sumergí nade por debajo hasta que choque con algo o mejor dicho con alguien… la misma pequeñita de la carretera _"Oh por dios; están aquí" _ dios de verdad que nos quiere…

-Discúlpame, no vi por donde nadaba- me apresure a decir

-No hay problema, no hay culpa sin sangre- dijo con una sonrisa pero cuando iba a decir algo más nos interrumpieron

-¡¡ALICE!!- dijo alguien en la orilla, nos volteamos a ver quien eras y nada más y nada menos que mi diosa caoba- ¡¡RAQUETAS!!- grito otra vez abanicando las raquetas

-¡¡VOY!!- grito devuelta- nos vemos, adiós- se despidió con la mano y camino hacia la orilla, me las quede vendo un rato mientras jugaban. Cuando caí en cuenta de que teníamos una oportunidad de conocerlas, nade devuelta a mi grupo para contarle la nueva a Jasper ya que sabía que se iba a emocionar igual que yo

-¡¡JASPER!!- lo llame cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara, termine de nadar hasta el que me veía confuso

-A que no adivinas a quien me acabo de topar- le dije con una sonrisa

-No, ¿a quién?- contesto frunciendo el ceño

- A las diosas del convertible-

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas jodiendo?-dijo agarrándome por los hombros

-Para nada, están haya jugando con las raquetas- le señale el lugar donde las chicas estaban

- Oh por dios, tenemos que conocerlas- dijo entusiasmado

-Claro, por cierto la que te gusta se llama Alice-

-¿Como sabes tú la que me gusta?- dijo alzando una ceja

-Habré estado embobado viéndolas, pero aun así te conozco y no le quitabas la vista a la pequeñita- le respondí con aire de suficiencia

-¿Tan trasparente soy? –

-Si lo eres, pero eso no importa ahora; vamos a conocerlas- le explique lo que tenía en mente para conocerlas iríamos nosotros nada mas primero, por que Emmet era muy capaz de arruinarlo todo con sus imprudencias, salimos del agua y les anunciamos a Emmet y Ben que daríamos un paseo; y que no se preocuparan por nosotros. Caminamos hacia las chicas y seguían jugando raquetas, cuando nos encontramos cerca la pelota aterrizo en mi frente, exclame un "Ay" de dolor ya que la pelota no era de las livianas si no de las realmente duras…

-Oh por dios- dijo Alice, acercándose con mi diosa caoba

-Edward ¿estas bien?- pregunto Jasper medio preocupado y medio contento de que hubiera una mejor manera de conocerlas

-Auch, si estoy bien… ¿Buscando la manera de vengarte?- le pregunte en broma

- Discúlpame, se me desvió el tiro- me dijo con ojos de cachorrito abandonado

-Tranquila… no hay culpa sin sangre…- le devolví las mismas palabras que ella me dio cuando choque con ella. Ella solo soltó unas sonrisitas

-Por cierto, soy Edward y el es mi amigo Jasper-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alice y ella mi amiga Bella-sonreí al saber el nombre de mi diosa y le quedaba tan bien... pero luego fruncí el ceño al ver que ella estaba seria y con su ceño ligeramente fruncido

-¡¡Dios!!- exclamo sobresaltándonos a los tres-Ustedes don los de Jeep- termino de decir con los ojos como plato, Alice solo soltó un grito ahogado ante la revelación

-Ehhmm… bueno…- comencé a balbucear al no saber qué decir, mire a Jazz por ayuda

-¿Que sucede aquí?- pregunto la rubia acercándose y más atrás la chica tímida

-Esto… son los chicos del Jeep- contesto Bella señalándonos

-Ahhhh… ¿disfrutaron del show?- pregunto sin una gota de vergüenza

-ROSALIE- gritaron al mismo tiempo para reprenderla

-Discúlpennos… era una pequeña broma-dijo Bella muy sonrojada

-No hay porque… Realmente lo disfrutamos- Dijo Jasper sin pensar, le lance una mirada asesina en respuesta y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Me alegro- dijo Alice con unas risitas

-Con que aquí estaban- la estruendosa voz de Emmet se escucho en ese momento

-El que faltaba- susurre mas para mí que para los demás pero como que llegaron a los oídos de los demás ya que se echaron a reír

-¿De qué se ríen?-pregunto cuando llego- mucho gusto Emmet y ustedes preciosas damas- de cuando acá Emm era tan encantador y caballeroso, como que no era el único que lo pensaba ya que al ver la cara de mis dos amigos, cargaban la misma cara de sorpresa que la mía

-Rosalie- le dijo la rubia tendiéndole la mano

-Un placer- se la toco y beso- y ¿ustedes?- miro al resto y apuesto mi volvo a que las reconoció

-Alice – Bella – Angela – respondieron cada una con un movimiento de mano, creo que no querían tener que estar cerca de las babas de Emmet

-Como nadie me presenta lo hago yo mismo… Soy Ben un placer en conocerlas- dijo mirándolas pero sus ojos se enfocaron en Angela

-Un gusto- respondieron las cuatro a la vez, hablamos un rato de cualquier cosa para irnos conociendo. Decidimos sentarnos juntos por lo cual Rosalie y Emmet se ofrecieron a buscar nuestras cosas _ por cierto tardaron muchísimo en hacerlo_. Angela y Ben se sentaron debajo de las sombrillas para hablar, mientras Jasper, Alice, Bella y yo jugábamos raquetas.

Pasaron las horas entre hablar, tomar el sol, bañarnos y jugar; que ya eran las dos y media de la tarde, almorzamos lo que habíamos traído, me había dado cuenta de que Bella era una mujer prefecta, era encantadora, sensible, amable, hermosa, sexy, cariñosa y sumamente inteligente, tenía grandes ideas y pensamientos, veía al mundo de una manera totalmente diferente y única; esta cien por ciento seguro que había conocido a la mujer de mi vida. Comimos a gusto y después nos dispusimos a un último chapuzón al mar, después de eso comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas y a llevarlas a los autos.

Cuando ya estuvo listo todo, acompañamos a las chicas a su auto. Ben se veía cómodo con Angela y me pareció que habían intercambiado números y quedaron en salir otro día. Jasper y Alice también habían hecho química, la pequeñita no se iba a dejar fastidiar por lo lento que era mi amigo, lo abrazo y en un papelito le dio supongo que su número de teléfono. Los que nos sorprendieron en realidad fueron Emm y Rosalie, ya que estos se despidieron un besos pasional y fogoso _que no correspondía a una pareja que se acababa de conocer_ yo sabía que Emmet era una persona sumamente sexual y al parecer Rosalie no se quedaba atrás, el grandote había conseguido su pareja ideal; el beso ya estaba cambiando de tonos que hizo que apartáramos la mirada.

Cuando terminaron de besarse Rosalie dijo que era hora de irse y que se montaran. Yo no quería que se fueran ya que todavía no me había despedido de Bella y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Solo puede decir le adiós y despedirla con la mano, ella respondió de la misma manera pero alicaída, cuando me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar se detuvo y susurro algo así como un "Demonios", se dio la vuelta camino hacia mi otra vez y se paro frente a mí, estaba confundido ya que no sabía que estaba haciendo, sin aviso enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella, hacia un beso y no cualquier beso, el beso más espectacular que hubiera recibido en mi vida; pero muy pronto se termino el beso. Agarro una de mis manos entre las suyas y sin más… salió corriendo y se monto el auto, me sonrió y se despidió. El auto se perdió en el horizonte

Cuando apreté mis manos, asentí un papel en una de ellas, la desdoble y decía _"Bella, llámame 555-8752"_ además de tener un beso marcado en pintura de labios. Por dios esa mujer es perfecta, esa mujer es mi mujer perfecta, era la mujer de mi vida y seria algún día mi esposa…

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Doble play*: las que no sepan lo que significa, es cuando una persona está en más de una relación al mismo tiempo y obvio ninguno de las pareja sabe**

**Hola a todas!!!**

**Bueno chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció**

**En mi perfil están las fotos de los trajes de baño si quieren saber como son**

**Las chicas que leen Campamento Castigo no me vayan a matar por no traerles un cap nuevo, les prometo que tratare de tenerlo antes del jueves =D**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído, y muchísimas gracias si le dan al botoncito verde que está abajo y me dejan su review**

**Las quiere Ro**


End file.
